<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horror Confession by redcameleon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968943">Horror Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon'>redcameleon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More shenanigans. Sakura and Sasuke went to a festival and he did something unexpected, without any warning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SSMonth 2014</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horror Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old submission for SSMonth 2014 Day 4!<br/>Prompt: There Was No Warning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day they have been waiting for. It was their first time going to the festival as a couple.</p><p>Sakura finally had the chance to wear her pink yukata, eliciting admiration on how it complemented her green emerald eyes. Sasuke wore a simple navy blue yukata, something Sakura had specially picked for him, with an embroidery of the Uchiha symbol on the back.</p><p>Strolling around the village, the festivities had taken over the streets. Children were running around, the smell from food vendors had permeated the surroundings. It was a rather chilly night although it was in the middle of summer. The moon shone brighter than usual, illuminating the busy streets of Konoha.</p><p>A few moments later, they came across an empty area and saw a haunted house. Sakura gestured to go inside.</p><p>“Sasuke-kun, let’s try going there!”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah it’ll totally be fun!”</p><p>“I’m just warning you, there might be real ghosts inside.” Sasuke teased her.</p><p>“Pfft. Yeah right. I’m not afraid of them.” But her pouting face said otherwise. Sasuke merely gave a smirk, letting Sakura drag him by his wrist.</p><p>As they entered the haunted house, her pace became slower. It was dark inside, the only source of light was a few crimson lightbulbs along the pathway. The air was chilly and stuffy. Sakura thought, it must had been some kind of trick used to scare the visitors.</p><p>Just then a cold hand touched Sakura’s left shoulder. At first, she thought it was Sasuke. But then she realized that Sasuke was on her right side. Shrieking, she latched onto Sasuke’s arm.</p><p>“What was that?!” Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle at her behavior.</p><p>They continued walking and Sakura started increasing her pace, looking from her right to her left, obvious that she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She finally let go of Sasuke’s arm.</p><p>“Where’s the exit?” No answer. “Sasuke-kun?” Still no answer. She extended her arm to reach for him but she could only feel the cold air swiping her arm. He was gone.</p><p>“Sasuke! This isn’t funny dammit! You can’t just leave me here! Sasuke!” There was no reply whatsoever. Alone, she continued to walk along the pathway.</p><p>
  <em>Okay Sakura, come on you can do this.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly out of nowhere, a figure appeared beside her and screamed. Its scream was beyond anything human. It was hoarse, dry and broken. It sent shivers down her spine. Instinctively, she swung her fist to the side, punching the wall and missing the “ghost”. Her punch left a gaping hole where she finally stepped outside, escaping from the terror house.</p><p>Her heart was beating so fast she could feel it hammering in her ribcage, threatening to leap out. She quickly ran away from the house.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sasuke was standing outside, waiting for her to appear. Standing nonchalantly underneath a cherry blossom tree with his arms crossed, he amusingly watched as Sakura approached him.</p><p>“Sasuke! You! Where did you go?!” He began approaching her, taking her hands in his.</p><p>“Sakura.”</p><p>“If this is your way of apologizing then I-”</p><p>“Thank you…” That wasn’t what Sakura had expected. Her head tilted to the side, seemingly oblivious to where this was going.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Sasuke ignored her question and continued.</p><p>“Thank you… For staying by my side, for loving me all these years even after I have made so many mistakes. You saved me from the darkness and brought light back to my life. I don’t want to lose you.” She didn’t expect him to say all those words to her.</p><p>“Of course, Sasu-“ Just before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke cut her off.</p><p>“Marry me, Sakura. I want to build a family with you. I promise I’ll protect you and I won’t leave you.” Sakura was left speechless. Never had she imagine that day would come. Especially not now. Her ears couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.</p><p>Tears were starting to cloud her vision, threatening to spill. He moved to wipe the corner of her eyes. She threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, catching his lips in hers in a kiss. His own hand found itself around her, pulling her closer. He relished the way their lips fit so perfectly. He thought he could never love her more than he already had, but he was wrong.</p><p>Pulling apart, she rested her forehead against his.</p><p>“I’ve always loved you Sasuke-kun. And I will always stay by your side.” She said.</p><p>.</p><p>Naruto and his clones peaked through the gaping hole Sakura had made, giggling and giving each other high-fives.</p><p>Sasuke had to remember to thank him properly later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>